Meeting Godzilla
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Sammy brings his new girlfriend Orla home to meet his mother. How will Gill react to meeting Orla and how will Orla react to meeting the infamous Godzilla?


"Janet" Gill called from her office. Janet looked up from the files she was sorting through.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come in here a sec" Janet stood up immediately Gill had been in a strange mood all day and didn't want to annoy her.  
"Shut the door" Janet did as she was told and stood in front of Gill slightly worried.  
"Am I in trouble?" Gill looked up and laughed.  
"God no I just didn't want everyone hearing sit down I need your advice" Janet relaxed and sat down.  
"What's up?"  
"Right so turns out Sammy has a girlfriend Orla and it's serious so she's coming round for dinner tonight" Sammy had recently moved back in with Gill because he couldn't stand Dave and Emma anymore.  
"Right so why do you need me?"  
"We'll you've got girls I don't know what to say to her?" Gill asked. She had never met Orla and she was a little worried what she would be like. Sammy had only ever had one girlfriend before and Gill took an instant disliking towards her although she'd never shown it.  
"Just ask about her family, what she's studying, things she likes to do, stuff like that but don't be nosy!" Janet said. Gill nodded and looked at the clock. It had just gone five o'clock and Orla was coming round at seven. It was Friday and she could see the team were desperate to go home after finally finishing a difficult case.  
"Cheers cock" Janet stood up and left the office. Gill followed her out and addressed her syndicate. "Right you lot clear off and enjoy your weekend" Everyone grinned and packed up their stuff. Gill knew they'd all end up in the pub. She collected her own stuff and left the office.

When Gill got home she kicked her shoes off and hung her coat on the peg by the door.  
"Sammy are you picking Orla up?" Gill called as she went into the kitchen.  
"Yeah I'm leaving in a bit" He walked into the kitchen and Gill noticed he got changed. He was wearing a new pair of jeans along with a blue short sleeve shirt. Gill thought he looked very handsome.  
"You look nice kid" Sammy blushed.  
"Thanks Orla chose it for me" Gill smiled the girl had good fashion sense.  
"So what's she like then?" Gill asked Sammy grinned.  
"She's amazing you'll love her!" Gill nodded Sammy had said something along those lines about the last girlfriend.  
"Yeah I'm sure now go on otherwise you'll be late" Sammy jumped up and left the house. Gill went to the fridge and pulled herself a large glass of wine. She was glad it was Saturday tomorrow and she wasn't working because it meant if Orla turned out to be mental she could drink it off and didn't have to get up at six in the morning.

Gill hadn't realised how long Sammy had been gone until she heard the doorbell go. Gill took a deep breath and went to answer it. She opened the door and was pleasantly surprised. Orla was tall but not as tall as Sammy. She had long blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing dark coloured jeans with a pink jumper over the top along with some beige ugg boots. It was winter so Gill was glad she was dressed for the weather unlike some girls she saw on late nights in Manchester. She didn't seem to skinny either. 'She seems normal' Gill thought to herself.  
"You must be Orla" Gill smiled as she opened the door. Orla smiled back.  
"Yeah" Orla smiled her hand was linked with Sammy's she felt nervous about meeting his mother but she seemed normal.  
"Come in" Gill moved aside to let her through. Orla took her shoes off on the mat making Gill smile. 'Nice manners' Gill thought so far so good.  
"This is for you to say thanks for having me round for dinner" Orla handed Gill a large box of chocolates.  
"Oh thank you! You didn't need to do that! Sammy take Orla's coat and come through" Sammy took her coat and Orla followed Gill through to the lounge.  
"I'll get the drinks" Sammy stood up from the sofa, smiled at Orla and left the room.  
"So how long have you two been together?" Gill asked lightly she didn't want to seem nosy.  
"Four months or so we met at school" That meant Sammy and Orla were in six form together then.  
"Oh so are you planning on going to Uni then?" Gill couldn't tell if Orla wanted all these questions.  
"Well I want to go to Exeter but I'm still unsure" Orla replied she didn't mind all these questions. Just then Sammy appeared carrying two glasses of coke and Gill's wine glass.  
"Thanks kid we've got pasta for tea is that ok?" Gill asked Orla who grinned at her.  
"Sounds lovely" Gill smiled she liked Orla already.  
"Sammy why haven't you brought Orla round before?" Gill laughed Sammy blushed a little.  
"You've been really busy with work that's all" Gill nodded she watched as Sammy sat down next to Orla and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Yeah so what do you want to study at Exeter then?" Gill asked. Sammy was going to do police training there.  
"I want to be a doctor so I'm hoping to do medical science" Gill looked a little stunned. Orla was gorgeous and she wanted to become a doctor 'she's a bright kid' Gill thought to herself.  
"Wow are you interested in that then?" Gill couldn't get over how normal she seemed.  
"Yeah both my parents are doctors but after my parents split up my dad moved to France so I don't really see him a lot" Sammy and Orla both had useless fathers and high achieving mothers this was a good sign. Gill looked at Sammy he was absorbed with Orla and she didn't even know it.

Not long later the three of them were sat eating dinner around the table.  
"This is lovely Ms Murray" Orla grinned at Gill who smiled back.  
"Thank you but seriously call me Gill otherwise it makes me sound old!"  
"Mum how come we never have things this nice when it's just us two? Normally it's fish finger sandwich and pot noodle!" Sammy laughed and received a whack over the head from Gill.  
"Shut it you!" Gill laughed. "Honestly is he like this when he's round your house?" Gill asked Orla.  
"When my mum met Sammy I think she fancied him a little!" Sammy cringed.  
"It was so embarrassing because she got really drunk and then got out all my baby photos" Orla said Gill could tell straight away that Orla and her mother didn't always see eye to eye.  
"Oh yeah and she sat on my lap" Sammy laughed Orla looked so embarrassed.  
"Well Sammy I could always get out your baby photos?" Gill and Orla both started laughing.  
"I'm sure they are lovely babe!" Orla laughed at Sammy's face.  
"Oh Orla he was an adorable baby!" Gill smirked she was enjoying embarrassing Sammy. "I'll get them out when we've finished!"  
"Can't wait!" Orla laughed.  
"We'll if you do that mum I could always show Orla last years holiday pictures with Jan and the girls?" Gill stopped laughing and shot a glare at Sammy who then started laughing. "I'm sure Orla would love to see them!"  
"Sod off" Gill laughed.

They had finished dinner and they were all sat back in the lounge. Orla had just gone to the toilet so Gill seized the opportunity.  
"Sammy don't lose her she's good for you!" Gill said seriously. Sammy smiled.  
"I know so you like her then?"  
"I love her and you'd better marry her!" Gill laughed.  
"I'm going to don't worry!" Just then Orla returned so Sammy changed the subject.  
"What time do you have to be back babe?" Sammy asked as she sat down next to him.  
"Whenever mum's away on a business trip for the hospital so she isn't home until Wednesday" Orla didn't really want to go home to a big empty house for the next five days.  
"Your very welcome to stay here if you want it can't be very nice going home to an empty house every night" Gill said kindly, Orla was shocked how lovely Gill was.  
"Are you sure I wouldn't want to intrude?" Orla asked.  
"No of course not! Stay here whenever you like kid!" Gill had warmed to Orla already and she'd only met her that evening.  
"Thank you very much!" Orla smiled at Sammy who put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She leant against him. Gill watched them as she took a sip of her drink. They were clearly in love with each other and Gill was all for it.  
"I'm just going to get Sammy's baby photos won't be a tic!" Gill jumped up from the sofa and left the room.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Sammy asked as he pulled Orla close to him and kissing her forehead.  
"Yeah I love you do you know that" Orla whispered as she kissed Sammy wrapping her arms around him.  
"I love you too"  
Gill was standing outside the door she didn't mean to be listening but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to walk in and ruin their moment. She could feel tears prickling in her eyes but she blinked them away and made a loud noise in the hall before walking back into the lounge.  
"Got them" Gill said as she walked in Orla and Sammy broke apart and Gill had to stifle a laugh.  
"Ooh let me see!" Orla laughed, Sammy was cringing already. Orla moved up on the sofa so Gill could sit next to her.  
"Oh Sammy look at you! You look so cute!" Gill laughed as she handed Orla a picture. "That was taken at Elise's christening and you made such a fuss about wearing a suit!" Orla showed it to Sammy who hid behind his hands.  
"You were so cute!" Orla and Gill were both laughing now.  
"Mum I'm sure Orla would love to see the holiday pictures!" Sammy got up off the sofa and disappeared upstairs.  
"This evening really has been lovely" Orla said as she took more photos from Gill.  
"I was worried about this evening I wasn't sure what to expect!" Gill laughed.  
"What do you think now?" Orla asked.  
"I think that you and Sammy are perfect together and your welcome round here whenever you like!" Gill looked at Orla and saw she had tears in her eyes. "Oh I didn't mean to make you upset" Gill was unsure whether she should hug her or not.  
"Oh no it's just that you've been nicer to me tonight than my mum has been ever since my dad left" that was it for Gill, she moved along the sofa and pulled Orla close to her.  
"Shh it's alright" Gill wiped the tears from Orla's face and handed her a tissue.  
"Thanks" she muttered she wiped her single trail of mascara away and looked at Gill.  
"Any time love" Gill squeezed her shoulder before Sammy came back in the room. "Oh Sammy, Orla really doesn't want to see these pictures!" Gill didn't remember much of that holiday but the bits she did were highly embarrassing!  
"I do!" Orla laughed receiving a kick in the leg from Gill who was laughing.  
"This was the night my drunken mother decided to give her friend Janet a piggy back down the pier and they both ended up in the sea!" Gill grabbed the picture and stared at it. It was an action shot of her and Janet falling into the sea clinging to each other. They went away to Sardinia together and Gill couldn't remember a better holiday. It had been her, Sammy, Janet, Elise and Taisie.  
"Now that is brilliant!" Orla laughed.  
"Or how about this one when we decided to have pedlo races in the sea!" Gill laughed at this picture. It had been her and Janet versus Sammy and the girls. But after the kids had won Gill tried to abandon Janet and climb on to the kids boat instead Janet went in the other direction and she ended up stuck in the sea.  
"That was so funny!" Gill and Orla were laughing like mad.

They sat like this for some time until Gill noticed the time. It had just gone midnight.  
"Right I'm gunna go to bed are you two staying up?" Gill stood up from the sofa.  
"No I think we'll come up now too" Sammy stood up and pulled Orla up with him.  
"Ok I'm just gunna make some tea do you both want one?" Gill asked. Both of them shook their heads. "Alright then night kids" Gill kissed Sammy on the cheek she wasn't sure if she should do it to Orla as well but she then remembered earlier on in the evening and pulled Orla into a hug.  
"I'm always here if you need to talk" Gill whispered just loud enough for Orla to hear.  
"Thanks" she whispered back. They broke apart and Sammy took Orla's hand leading her upstairs. Gill stood waiting for the kettle to boil but while she was waiting she sent a text to Janet:  
_Orla's a keeper x_


End file.
